Secrets No One Knows
by jodiebaby
Summary: Everyone has secrets but how will Draco's deepest secret affect the Golden Trio? This is an AU fic.
1. The Real Cora

**Chapter One: The Real Cora**

Cora Lillian Malfoy was as unpopular as they come. In fact, she was a nobody. The girl was either picked on or virtually invisible. She had no friends to speak of and spent her spare time studying. Cora had gray eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She constantly wore oversized shirts, black tennis shoes, and her hair in a pony tail. From an early age, she knew that she had been abandoned. Left. Deserted. The only information she knew about her parents was in her birth certificate. Apparently, a couple named Marie and Lee Malfoy didn't want children.

Her intelligence exceeded the normal standards by far. By the age of 10, Cora was enrolled in secondary school and was doing the work of a fourteen year old. Unusual occurrences seemed to follow her wherever she went. She was relieved when she received her Hogwarts letter.

Cora found at an early age that she could change her appearance at will. Since she had been a misfit in the muggle world, she wanted to start from scratch in the wizarding one. No one'd be able to recognize her. So, Cora closed her eyes and imagined herself to have bushy brown hair, large front teeth, hazel eyes, and freckled skin. When she opened her eyes, she ran to the nearest mirror. Cora looked like a complete stranger.

Now to change her name. Cora had loved the name Hermione from when she read about Greek mythology. Her middle name and last names needed to be boring, so she chose Jane and Granger. Strange things happened when she really wanted things so she wished with all her might that her name would change. Looking onto the parchment bearing her birth name, Cora saw that it had. No one could possibly find out. Cora smirked happily. Unbeknownst to her, she was a metamorphagus and had an infamous smirk that was a trait found in her father's side of the family.

It was only mid-morning and Draco Malfoy was exhausted. He had been running around the castle and then some to be on schedule. As Head Boy, he was enrolled in all of the advanced classes. Professor Mc Gonagall was loath to give him a time-turner to complete all of his courses. However she was forced to when the subject of Hermione Granger's third year was brought up by a certain greasy-haired potions master. Draco was absent-mindedly playing with said object and had entirely forgotten about the trick stair. All of his things flew as he fell. It appeared that the teenager's trip to the floor was momentarily halted. His surroundings swirled and flashed for about five minutes until he finally hit the bottom of the staircase with a heavy thud.

For a little while, he lay on the ground trying to gather his thoughts. The only thing that came to his mind was that his hand felt like it had been stung. Draco blinked as he looked down at his hand. The glass from the time-turner had broken while he was holding it. This could only mean one thing. He, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, had gone back in time.

Sitting there was definitely not going to fix the predicament he had gotten himself into. So, he resolved to find a professor to explain his situation to and hopefully receive help from. As he set out to accomplish this, girl with deep auburn hair had bumped into him absentmindedly and dropped her things. She immediately began to squawk about the injustice apparently being done to her.

"Oi, Potter! I swear to Merlin I am going to hex your toe-rag existence to smithereens! You, you," she looked up to see it was not, in fact, Potter. "You? Who are you?"

Draco couldn't possibly tell the girl his real name, so he mentioned the first name that popped into his head. "Charlie Lowsley. And you are?"

"Lily Evans."


	2. Finding Normalacy

**Chapter Two: Finding Normalacy**

Draco couldn't possibly tell the girl his real name, so he mentioned the first name that popped into his head. "Charlie Lowsley. And you are?"

"Lily Evans."

His eyes bulged out when he heard that name. Here he was nineteen years in the past with a school mate's mother. Though, it wasn't just anybody's mother. It just had to be Harry Potter's. Draco's vision began to spin.

"Cor! Are you feeling queer? You look a bit off-colour. Should I be taking you to the hospital wing or Professor Dumbledore?" she inquired. Before any answer could be given, he had fainted.

Draco awoke to find himself on a bed in the hospital wing. It had become dark while he was passed out. Madame Pomfrey was headed towards him upon hearing his bed squeak from movement.

"Hello, Mr..." He paused for a moment. So, it hadn't been a dream. He spent a minute trying to recall the name he had given Lily.

"Lowsley. Charlie Lowsley."

"Well, Mr. Lowsley, how are we feeling this morning?"

"Been better. Though, I suspect that I should have a nice chat with the headmaster."

"Professor Dumbledore has been properly notified of your appearance. He'll be round in about fifteen minutes or so to sort this out. In the meanwhile, I you should take this potion. It'll help."

It must have been a cold day in hell because Draco, or Charlie, was relieved to see the old coot. If anybody could sort him out, it'd be him.

"Mr. Lowsley," his eyes twinkled, as if he knew the truth already. "It's good to see you're in better health. I must say, Miss Evans was peticularliy concerned over your welfare. Is there any reason for your sudden appearance in the castle?"

"Sir, I don't know if you've already guessed but I'm from the future." He looked to the older man for permission to continue. Dumbledore nodded his acquiesence. "I was on my way to an extra class that I take with the assistance of time-turner when I tripped on the stairs."

The teen hadn't meant to discuss more than simple answers but a thought had occurred to him. Perhaps he could fix a few things while he was there and voiced this. He became anxious to know his reaction.

"I see. Time is not something to be messed with." Draco's face began to drop in disappointment but became hopeful when Dumbledore went on.

"However, I suppose a little meddling couldn't hurt. Just don't change too much, Mr...Lowsley. In light of the situation, I believe it would be beneficial if you did not have the same schedule as you had prior to your trip." Of course, the boy had expected that and could not find fault with his reasoning.

"One more thing, Mr. Lowsley. It would be wise to not mention your true circumstances to anyone. You may say that you were home-schooled and were in want of taking your NEWTS at Hogwarts. Anything else, you have liberty to elaborate freely on."

"Yes, sir."

"That is all we needed to discuss. I do hope you enjoy your dinner. The elves have outdone themselves, as always." With that, the headmaster began to walk away.

"Thank-you Professor Dumbledore." Draco whispered, unsure if he could hear him or not.

* * *

It had been six years since Cora had morphed into another being altogether. She felt satisfied with her life and never regretted her decision. When Cora came to the wizarding world, it was hard not to notice how she and a certain family looked so alike. She often speculated that she was a distant relative to the pureblooded Malfoys or that she was Lucius' bastard daughter. Perhaps the similarities were purely coincidental. Malfoy had a chance of being a common name. Although she'd hate to admit it, the girl felt an odd connection to Draco. It was something she couldn't explain and that bothered her to no end.

This year was going to be different. The story behind the people that begot would be discovered. Harry and Ron could never find out about it. They really thought she had parents who were dentists named John and Helene Granger. "Hermione" had never invited them over, so it was never an issue. Mrs. Weasley had also never asked to meet them, which was terribly convenient. SometimTes, it was depressing to know that her friends had no idea who she really was and that she lied to them everyday. There was nothing she could do about it. Cora didn't think they'd stick around if they knew the truth, especially Ron.

On Tuesday of the second week of classes, Malfoy had gone missing. He had been there for their morning classes but was absent for the rest of the day. In fact, no trace could be found of him for the remainder of the week or the weeks after. His parents had come to the school looking perturbed and thoroughly distraught when they were seen leaving. Rumors were running rampant around the school over his disappearance. Some said that he had been murdered while others concluded that he had gone off to become a Death Eater. Whatever happened upon him was uknown. Cora couldn't help feel unnerved by it. She decided to put the search for her parents on hold. Finding out the truth behind this important mystery was more important. If the Golden Trio couldn't figure it out, then who else?

* * *

AN: I tried to make it sound more British, but whatever. I'm American and I probably failed miserably. :(

queer: ill

off-colour: pale


End file.
